


too adorable to resist

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Banter, Confident!Ned, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Prompt Fill, guy in the chair - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: He just wants them to finish this season of Gotham without anymore interruptions with Peter snuggled up as his little spoon. Is that really so much to ask?





	too adorable to resist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> Prompt: “Stop being so cute.” + PETERNED PLEASE - jay

“Are you sure you have to go out tonight? You went out last night,” Ned says, pouting with his head against the pillows on the bottom bunk.

He just wants them to finish this season of  _ Gotham _ without anymore interruptions with Peter snuggled up as his little spoon. Is that really so much to ask? Peter purposefully keeps his back turned to him as he shimmies out of his sweatpants and loops his limbs into his suit, ignoring his boyfriend’s whining. 

“Yeah and last night I heard about a couple guys going to hit up some ATMs tonight in, like, a half hour. I gotta get in place and scope things out first—like Daredevil said. Do you really want me ignoring his advice? The guy is not to be messed with and weirdly protective at the same time,” Peter says as he presses the spidey-drone on his chest making the loose fabrics the suit suction against him like a vacuum sealed steak. He turns back around with a pout to mirror Ned’s. 

He’s shifted from when peter last saw—head no longer on the pillows but instead cradled in his hands as he lays on his stomach with his elbows propped up. He flutters his eyelashes at Peter, looking up through them like some Betty Boop cartoon and Peter’s pout shifts into a soft smile.

“Stop being so cute!” he whines, “you know I can’t resist that face and I’ve got important superhero stuff to do right now. What if I promise to just deal with these guys, do a quick round, and then be back for snuggles and  _ Gotham _ ?” 

“I can’t stop my nature Peter. You’re part spider and I’m too adorable to resist. There’s no getting around it.” 

Peter sighs and looks from Ned to the window and back again with his expression growing more stressed with each passing second. He hates having to choose between the life of Peter Parker and the life of Spider-man. Ned finally takes pity on him. 

“Fine, go do your Spidey thing, but I’m your guy in the chair for the night so I’m not just waiting here freaking out the whole time, and you’re gonna make this up to me.” 

Peter beams at him, leans down, and peppers kisses all over Ned’s face everywhere except his lips. Ned shifts to get a hand in Peter’s hair and force him still for a second so his can kiss him properly. For a few, blissful moments as their lips brush together and press in more closely, as their breaths start coming a little fast, they both forget about the crime waiting for Peter right outside the window and the show paused on Ned’s laptop. For a few seconds, it’s just them with no distractions except each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’d love to hear what you think, so kudos and comments would be amazing. I’m running a prompt event through November so if you want to see anything, just hit me up on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
